This invention relates to an apparatus for brewing coffee, tea or other beverages from respective infusible materials using microwave energy, and to a method of making such beverages.
Microwave coffee makers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,957 issued to Freedman et al. discloses a drip-type appliance containing a thermally controlled valve in a microwave transparent water reservoir which is positioned over a coffee compartment which in turn is placed above a receptacle. For use, the reservoir is filled with an amount of water, ground coffee is placed on the filter in the coffee compartment, the appliance is placed in a microwave oven and the oven is operated for a selected period of time. When the temperature of water reaches a predetermined level, the valve opens allowing the heated water to flow down through the coffee grounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,696 issued to Koral proposes a similar solution except for the valve between the water reservoir and the coffee compartment being manually operated. After water has been placed in the reservoir, the valve is opened manually immediately before or during the activation of the microwave oven with the coffee maker disposed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,109 issued to Bowen et al. teaches an expresso-type coffee maker for use in a microwave oven. Water is stored in a microwave transparent reservoir which is separated from a receptacle by a layer of coffee grounds placed over a strainer. The coffee layer is compressed and forms a pressure resistant seal over the water outlet from the reservoir. When the water in the reservoir is heated by microwave energy the pressure in the reservoir rises to a level sufficient to force steam and water through the coffee layer into the receptacle.
Another drip-type coffee maker is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,080 to Grossman. The maker comprises a water container positioned above a coffee compartment which is separated from the container by a partition. The partition has perforations sealed with a thermally responsive material that melts when the water is heated to the desired temperature in the microwave oven, allowing the heated water to flow from the upper reservoir through the coffee grounds into a receptacle placed below the coffee maker.
The latter design is apparently intended to be a disposable coffee maker.
It will be appreciated.that these and similar microwave coffee makers can be designed to prepare small quantities of coffee, such as a single cup, or to brew larger quantities. In any case, their dimensions, of course, must be such as to allow the appliances to be accommodated in an average microwave oven.
While the above-described microwave coffee makers are useful, there is still a need for a simple and reliable drip-type brewing appliance for use in a microwave oven, the appliance not employing complicated mechanical units such as opening valves or pressure relief valves, and suitable for repeated use.